I Know I Love You
by Anaconda Vices
Summary: Sierra and former NXT diva Dani (Now Alisha) are told by Stephanie McMahon to leave the office and give referee Mike Chioda the schedule. They encounter some superstars and divas along the way and Alisha starts the romance between Sierra and Corey. A very heated love triangle will unfold soon enough.


Chapter 2: I know I love you.

I had known Punk since his ROH days. And one of the things that made me love him the most was that he never changed. In 8 years. He was still the same old Punk I had first met. Minus the long blonde hair. I don't care what anyone says that looked so cute on him. I absolutely loved that I signed a contract with WWE the same time he did. I was working in their offices handling business affairs. I had recently become good friends with former NXT diva Dani. Or Alisha as she's now known. So that was a plus. Everything else in my life was going good. Except the situation with Punk. I loved him more than anything. But he didn't even wanna try to make it work. Which killed me. I don't wanna wait. I love him now. But I guess I still hold the title of single. Sigh. I walked into the studios feeling surprisingly good the next morning. I think it was those sleeping pills Punk had given me. They never really worked for him.

"Hello Sierra. How are you this morning?" I heard Stephanie McMahon say.

"I'm good Steph how are you?" I said cheerfully.

"Fine thanks. You know I always have so much to get to around here it's hard to keep up. Do you think you can deliver the schedule down to Mike Chioda in the main building?"

"I'd be happy to Steph."

"Take Alisha with you. She's always looking for new things to do"

"Come on Alisha."

We got to the main building to find everything as usual. Randy and Sheamus were discussing their storyline with Big Show. How to make it better. Randy was a cute little perfectionist.  
Layla and Alicia were dancing to Get Up by Ciara. It was hard to find a time when those two weren't dancing. Corey Graves was being the womanizer he usually is. I think he's had every make up artist on staff by now. I couldn't help but laugh at Kane tripping Daniel Bryan and Daniel screaming "NO!" I was beginning to think they weren't playing characters on TV. Alisha and I were then greeted by the lovely miss AJ Lee.

"Hey guys. You two are looking beautiful this morning."

"Thank you!" Alisha said happily.

"Thank you AJ. You always look stunning." I said with a sincere smile on my face.

"Thanks" she said smiling and chewing her gum. "What are you guys here for?"

"Steph wanted us to tell Mike the schedule" Alisha said.

"Oh I can see why. He's always forgetting things. I'm surprised he found his head this morning." AJ joked.

"But if you see Steph tell her I said hey. You know how much I look up to her."

"We know" I said smiling.

AJ went on her way which left Alisha and I to find Mike. There weren't much places a referee in the backstage area of a professional wrestling company could hide.

"Mike finally." Alisha said.

"This is the schedule for tonight don't forget." She said sternly.

"I won't. Have a great day girls. I'll be looking forward to my article in this month's WWE magazine."

"Yeah, right." I said laughing.

We were on our way back to the office when we were greeted by The Miz. He put out his arms for a hug. We politely declined.

"Really?" Miz yelled.

"Really!" I yelled laughing.

"Sorry." Alisha said.

"Next time Mike." I reassured him.

We passed by everyone again.

"You girls wanna get down to Ciara?" Layla said still dancing.

"We're good Lay, thanks. My iPod is good enough." I said smiling.

"But you can't leave without a hug." Randy Orton said as he hugged me.

This made me smile.

"How are Samantha and Alanna?"

"Good, good. I'm sad I don't get to see you here more often."

"I know. I wouldn't have been if it wasn't for Steph. Thank her."

"Always but hey, it was good seeing you. Come around more like the old days."

"I will." I said happily.

"And you too little miss. Come around more often too." Randy said to Alisha smiling.

Alisha couldn't help but blush. She had a little crush on Randy. But she knew he was married and she wasn't like that. But she would take whatever conversation she could get. I feel bad for her. If Randy and Sam weren't so perfect for each other and in love, they could have had something.

"Why does he have to be married?"

"I know girl, I'm sorry. I respect you for not trying anything."

"I know he would reject me. He's in love with Samantha."

"And also because you have morals. You know they have Alanna. Some girls try anyway. You're a keeper and you will* find someone special one day."

"Yeah right, where?"

"Have you forgotten where we just were? There's a whole locker room full of cute single guys. And you're a beautiful girl. Your happy ending is in there."

"Are you kidding? I have no interest in any guy here. The only one that I see fit is married with a little girl."

"Fine. Not here. But somewhere Alisha. Trust me."

"Well speaking of cute single guys, I saw Corey Graves checking you out. Maybe you and him?" she winked.

I had to burst out laughing.

"Alisha, you're too much. But come on Steph is probably wondering where we are."

"Sierra." she said seriously.

"Alisha, you're not serious."

"But I am though. You guys would be cute together. And it's so obvious that he likes you."

"Alisha, my heart belongs to Punk."

"But does his heart belong to you?"

"Even if the answer was no, I'd rather wait 100 years for Punk then to ever go to someone like Corey."

"What do you mean?"

"Alisha."

"Okay. So he's a bit of a player."

"A bit?"

"Yes. But he's actually really nice. And he's really cute. And he's really single. And he's really into you."

"Just because he was maybe checking me out that means he likes me? Corey doesn't like women. He uses them and once he's slept with them he throws them away. No thank you."

"That's only because those were the whore types. You're not. You've only had one guy your entire life."

"My lovely Punk."

"Your lovely Punk. Corey respects women like you. Trust me. Before I quit working in the ring, he was the nicest guy ever to me down in NXT. He was nice to all the NXT divas. Remember him and Paige?"

"Yeah.."

"He was so nice to her. He treated her like a queen. Si, he is such a great guy. But you have to remember that he is a guy. Guys will do that sometimes. He's only a player for girls who let's be honest deserve it."

"It's so great that you decided to tell me the life story of Corey Graves. But what does any of this have to do with me?"

"He likes you!"

"How do you know?"

"It's obvious, okay?"

"Bye Alisha."


End file.
